you're my moodb————er, guess what?
by darkBlue 47
Summary: Satu yang pasti: semuanya karena Daiki.


**"you're my moodb_._._._er", guess what?**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

AoMomo. K+. Romance.

I gain **no material profit** , but this **story is mine**.

.

 **Summary:** Satu yang pasti: semuanya karena Daiki.

.

.

.

Satsuki uring-uringan. Sibuk meraih ponsel dan melirik notifikasi setiap satu menit sekali sejak pagi tadi. Tangannya berkali-kali membuat gerakan meremas akibat jengkel sekaligus gemas. Ia ingin sekali membanting ponsel, tapi sayang. Ia dapat notifikasi dari mana pula nanti?

Salahkan Daiki. Salahkan si hitam maniak basket nan sok satu itu. Siapa suruh ia tidak bisa dihubungi sejak kemarin?

Ketiadaan kedua orangtua di rumah bukan berarti pemuda itu bisa seenaknya saja berkeliaran seenak jidat, kan? Dan ini sudah mencapai hitungan hari, astaga. Ke mana sebenarnya pemuda itu pergi?

Satsuki sudah mencoba menghubungi siapa saja yang mungkin kawan kecilnya itu datangi. Sayang, mereka tidak sekelas, sehingga sebagian yang bisa Satsuki hubungi hanyalah anak-anak tim basket Touou yang dimanajerinya. Ryo—yang pernah Daiki sebut sebagai tempat pelarian ideal, terima kasih banyak pada kemampuannya memasak dan sifat penurutnya—bahkan Imayoshi-senpai, tidak ada yang tahu.

Oh, Satsuki sudah menghubungi anak-anak Kiseki no Sedai sebagai alternatif terakhir, tentu saja. Hasilnya: sia-sia.

Tetsuya—dua kali Satsuki mencoba menghubungi lelaki itu, dua kali pula ia tak mendapat jawaban. Pada percobaan pertama, Tetsuya sedang pergi dan entah bagaimana tidak membawa ponsel—yang menjawab telepon adalah ayahnya. Pada percobaan kedua, ponselnya tidak aktif.

Ryouta—sama saja seperti Tetsuya. Kali pertama, Ryouta juga entah bagaimana pergi tanpa membawa ponsel. Kali kedua, teleponnya tidak diangkat dan Satsuki tidak mendapat panggilan balik. Mungkin ia sedang sibuk dengan kariernya yang tengah melonjak?

Shintarou—satu jawaban "tidak tahu" dari sang _three point shooter_ sudah cukup bagi Satsuki untuk tidak menghubunginya lagi. Daiki dan Shintarou, kan, memang tidak terlalu akur.

Atsushi—tiga kali percobaan, tidak satu pun yang dijawab.

Seijuurou—menelepon pemuda berambut merah ini berarti Satsuki sudah putus asa. Lebih putus asa lagi ketika sang mantan kapten berkata sedang ada urusan dan tidak bisa membantu sang gadis.

(Satu hal yang membuat Satsuki berani memutus teleponnya secara sepihak adalah ucapan pemilik Emperor Eye tersebut:

"Kuharap ketidaksanggupanku membantumu kali ini tidak akan membuatmu kehilangan nafsu makan atau sulit tidur karena terlalu mencemaskan Daiki, Sa—"

Terpotong. Itu refleks, demi rambut merah sang mantan kapten. Salahkan jarinya yang spontan memijit opsi _end call_. Tapi Satsuki juga tidak mau repot-repot menelepon kembali hanya untuk meminta maaf apabila nanti justru menjadi korban ledekan lagi.)

Jadilah dirinya di sini, hampir seharian berguling di atas kasur dengan ponsel tak pernah jauh dari jangkauan. Perasaannya campur aduk—oke, salah siapa sekarang jika ucapan Seijuurou menjadi kenyataan?

Salahkan Daiki. Semua salah Daiki. Pemuda itu benar-benar seorang _moodbreaker_ sekarang bagi Satsuki. Hebat sekali.

Sang ibu yang mengecek kondisi putrinya melihat lampu kamar gadis itu tak juga padam hanya bisa tersenyum saat tak sengaja mendengar igauan putri semata wayangnya. Diselimutinya tubuh pewaris mahkota merah mudanya tersebut sebelum dimatikannya lampu kamar.

Hari ini genap dua hari dua malam Daiki menghilang.

Mulut Satsuki sekali lagi meluncurkan igau pelan, "Mou, Dai-chan."

.

.

.

Hari ketiga.

Satsuki sudah hilang akal saat panggilannya terhadap ponsel Daiki untuk sekian kali hanya dijawab layanan kotak suara.

"Satsuki, bantu Ibu memotong-motong mentimun untuk makan siang, Sayang."

Memotong-motong mentimun. Sang nyonya Momoi tahu betapa buruk putri tunggalnya dalam hal memasak, tapi bukan berarti Satsuki juga sangat buruk dalam memotong-motong bahan masakan. Apalagi gadis itu sedang butuh pengalih perhatian. Menyuruhnya sedikit membantu bukanlah ide buruk—bagaimanapun, seorang ibu adalah sosok yang paling mengenal darah dagingnya sendiri.

Memotong-motong mentimun. Satsuki tersenyum. Ibunya memang sosok yang paling mengerti dirinya; betapa Satsuki kini butuh pengalih sekaligus pelampiasan.

Ya, _pelampiasan_. Kalian tidak salah baca.

"Dai-chan idiot!"

 _TOK!_

" _Ganguro_ bodoh!"

 _TOK!_

"Menyebalkan!"

 _TOK!_

"Kenapa ia pergi tanpa kabar, sih?!"

 _TOK!_

"Kenapa juga ia tidak bisa dihubungi?!"

 _TOK!_

"Dai-chan bodoh jelek menyebalkaaaann!"

 ** _TOK!_**

Wanita bersurai merah muda yang lebih tua tak berkomentar. Tangannya sibuk mengaduk kare yang kali ini menjadi menu makan siang mereka. Ia justru diam-diam berterima kasih pada korban umpatan-umpatan Satsuki; potongan gadis itu justru lebih rapi ketika sedang marah atau jengkel. Ia juga tidak khawatir pada tingkah aneh putrinya. Bukan Daiki namanya jika tidak pernah menghilang dan membuat gadis itu cemas. Wanita itu tahu Daiki pasti sebentar lagi pulang. Pemuda Aomine itu sudah ia anggap anak sendiri, jadi bukan hanya Satsuki yang hafal segala tingkah sang pemuda. Kecemasan Satsuki saja yang berlebihan.

Mungkin karena Daiki—

 _Tok tok tok!_

Lamunan wanita itu buyar seketika. "Sepertinya ada tamu, Satsuki," ucapnya kala sadar suara ketokan barusan bukan berasal dari kegiatan memotong brutal dengan putrinya sebagai pelaku. "Bisa kau bukakan? Karenya sebentar lagi matang, Ibu tidak bisa meninggalkannya."

Satsuki segera mencuci tangan, meninggalkan mentimun yang sudah selesai dipotong. "Baik, Bu."

Untung gadis itu sudah selesai memotong mentimun dan tidak membawa-bawa pisau. Kalau saja ia membawanya, mungkin benda satu itu sudah jatuh berkelontangan dan melukai kakinya.

.

Nyonya Momoi tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di pintu depan. Berturut-turut yang tertangkap telinganya adalah suara pintu dibuka, diam sejenak, suara berat menyapa, "Hai, Satsuki," lengang beberapa hitungan detik, dan—

"DAI-CHAN!"

—pekikan Satsuki.

Kemudian protes dari sang tamu, "Apa, sih? Kenapa kau berteriak begitu?"

Wanita yang masih berkutat di dapur tersenyum. Tangannya sibuk memindahkan dan menata potongan mentimun ke piring berisi lalapan lain. Ia tahu ia tidak perlu mencuri dengar lagi—mereka berhak memiliki waktu privasi, terutama sang gadis.

Satsuki mengusap pelupuk mata kasar. Sepasang iris merah mudanya menyorot tajam pada sang pemuda yang kini hanya berbalut kaus biru tua, jaket abu-abu, serta celana pendek selutut. Menyembur tanpa tedeng aling-aling, "Aku khawatir, bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak bisa dihubungi?"

Daiki menjawab enggan, "Aku tidak membawa ponsel, tertinggal—"

"Kau ke mana saja, ha?"

Dahi Daiki mengerut tak suka mendapat nada tinggi dari kawan kecilnya seperti barusan. Uh, berkali-kali mendapat omelan dari gadis itu bukan berarti ia menyenanginya. "Aku cuma menginap di rumah Tetsu, Satsuki. Kau ini kenapa, sih?"

Seharusnya Satsuki memang mencoba menelepon pemuda beriris biru langit itu untuk kali ketiga kemarin.

Daiki tertegun merasakan tangan sang gadis meremas kausnya—bukan, bukan itu yang membuatnya tertegun, melainkan getar bahu mungil yang tertangkap mata dan nada serak yang menghampiri telinga, "Kau kan bisa menghubungiku melalui ponsel Tetsu-kun."

Mana Daiki terpikir hal-hal trivial begitu. Mana ia tahu Satsuki begitu mencemaskannya.

Napas terhela. "Ya, ya, Satsuki. Aku minta maaf, oke? Ssshh." Tangan pemuda itu naik mengangkat dagu kawan kecilnya demi mengusap jejak basah pada kedua pipi putih gadis tersebut. "Kau tahu aku paling benci melihatmu menangis, Satsuki. Jelek sekali wajahmu, tahu?"

Satsuki menggumam tak jelas, semacam, "Ini gara-gara kau, Dai-chan bodoh," atau apalah.

Ya, ya, ya. Daiki tahu ia bodoh. Bisakah gadis itu berhenti mengejeknya dengan kata satu itu? Ia sudah puas mendengarnya dalam setengah jam terakhir—atau setidaknya lima belas menit, sejak pintu rumah keluarga Momoi terbuka.

Suara keriuk mengudara tanpa diundang.

Dua remaja itu tidak sempat berkomentar karena satu suara dari arah dalam telanjur menginterupsi, "Satsuki, itu Aomine-kun, benar? Kenapa tidak kau ajak masuk dan makan siang bersama kita?"

Daiki menggaruk punggung leher. Tangannya yang satu lagi mengelus perut. "Errm ... yah, aku memang datang ke sini karena aku mencium bau kare—"

Satsuki terkekeh. Menggunakan punggung tangan, ia mengusap bekas air mata yang mulai lengket di pipinya. Tampaknya ia perlu mencuci muka juga nanti.

"Iya, Buu!" Seraya memampangkan sebuah senyum lebar, gadis itu berucap pada si surai biru tua, pertama kalinya kental akan nada riang sejak Daiki muncul di depan batang hidungnya, "Ayo, Dai-chan!"

Senyum itu menular ke wajah sang pemuda, namun lebih bermakna lega. Entah karena akhirnya perutnya akan kembali mendapatkan asupan nutrisi atau lega melihat senyum kembali terukir pada wajah gadisnya.

"Sudah sejak tadi aku menantikannya."

"Oh, sayangnya, Dai-chan, karena kau telah membuatku khawatir setengah mati sejak kemarin, kau tidak boleh meminta tambah."

"Oi, oi! Mana aku tahu kau sebegitunya khawatir padaku?"

Lidah Satsuki terjulur keluar, meledek. "Pokoknya t-i-d-a-k-b-o-l-e-h!"

Wanita setengah baya yang telah menunggu di meja makan tersenyum mendengar keceriaan telah mengambil alih nada suara putrinya seperti sedia kala. Tampaknya seorang Aomine Daiki memang seorang _moodbooster_ paling ampuh bagi Satsuki.

Lihat saja buktinya.

Ah, remaja.

.

.

 _When your moodbreaker and your moodbooster are the same person,  
it means you've fallen._

.

.

.

 _Fin_

.

.

.

The credit for quote belongs to me—lebih pas kalo disebut kalimat abal buatan saya. Omong-omong saya bahagia banget akhirnya bisa bikin aomomo romance. Dan serius ini nembus 1k kata? Di luar ekspektasi, saya kira cuma berapa ratus gitu uhuy :'))))


End file.
